Поеми
Стаття не закінчена! Поеми — елемент геймплею Doki Doki Literature Club!, який зустрічається протягом всієї гри. Персонажі показують Протагоніст у власні вірші. Кожна поема заснована на подіях, що відбуваються. Також, в кінці кожного дня протагоніста будуть змушувати писати поеми: гравцеві будуть представлені кілька слів і маленькі стікери персонажів. Гравець повинен вибирати слова, які сподобаються тій дівчині, за чиєю романтичною дорогою він йде. Сайорі Акт 1 Любий світанок Ця поема показується на другий день Ти так світиш у мої штори вранці Наче скучив ти за мною. Цілуєш мене в лоб, допомагаєш встати з ліжка. Змушуєш мене протирати сонні очі. Чому ти кличеш мене на вулицю грати? Чому просиш дощові хмари зігнати? Дивлюсь угору. Бачу небеса. Це все секрет, що довіряю тобі я. Як би не ти, то спала б вічно. Але я не божевільна. Я хочу поснідати. Пляшки Ця поема показується на третій день Я знімаю свій скаль, наче кришку з банки з печивом. Це секретне місце, де я тримаю всі свої мрії. Маленькі кульки сонячного світла, що туляться, наче пучок кошенят Я дістаю одну своїм великим та вказівним пальцем. Вона тепла і колюча. Але ще не час! Я повертаю її у пляшку, щоб зберегти. І я ставлю її на полицю до інших пляшок. Щасливі думки, щасливі думки, щасливі думки у пляшках на полиці. У колекції є здібність друзів дарувати. У кожної пляшки — проблеми здолати. Іноді друзям погано стає. На допомогу моя пляшка іде. Ніч за ніччю, все більше мрій. Друг за другом, все більше пляшок. Все глибше і глибше йдуть мої пальці. Наче досліджують темну печеру, розкривають секрети кутів і щілин. Копають й копають. Скребуть й скребуть. Я здуваю пил з пляшок. Час наче й не пройшов. Моя полиця вмістить ще. Мої друзі крізь двері дивляться на це. Нарешті, все готово. Я відкриваю і друзів пускаю. Вони все йдуть і так спішать. Невже так сильно хочуть пляшку? Я нестямно беру їх з полиці, одну за іншою. Даючи їх усім друзям. Кожному по пляшці. Але тільки берусь я за неї, як падає вона й розбивається. Щасливі думки, щасливі думки, щасливі думки вщент розбиті. Вони призначалися моїм друзям, друзям, що не усміхаються. Вони кричать, благають. Плачуться. Але все, що чую: луна, луна, луна, луна, луна У голові. % Ця поема показується у день фестивалю Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся з моєї голови. Забирайся Забирайся. З. Моєї. Голови. Забирайся з моєї голови, поки я не зробила те, що краще для тебе. Забирайся з моєї голови, поки я не прислухалася до усього, що вона мені сказала. Забирайся з моєї голови, поки я не показала, наскільки кохаю тебе. Забирайся з моєї голови, поки я не закінчила цю поему. Але поема не закінчиться. Лише рух припиниться. Нацукі Акт 1 Орли можуть літати Ця поема показується на другий день Мавпи можуть лазити Цвіркуни можуть стрибати Коні можуть мчати Сови можуть шукати Гепарди можуть бігати Орли можуть літати Люди можуть пробувати Але це все Емі любить павуків Ця поема показується на третій день Знаєш, що чула я про Емі? Емі любить павуків. Жахливих, звивистих, волохатих, потворних павуків! Ось чому я з нею не дружу. У Емі гарний голос для пісень. Я чула, як вона співала мою улюблену пісню про кохання. Кожен раз, коли вона співає, моє серце б'ється в ритм пісень. Але вона любить павуків. Ось чому я з нею не дружу. Одного разу, я сильно пошкодила ногу. Емі допомогла мені встати і відвела до медсестри. Я не хотіла, щоб вона торкалася мене. Вона любить павуків, тому руки в неї огидні. Ось чому я з нею не дружу. У Емі є багато друзів. Я завжди бачу, як вона говорить з людьми. Зазвичай говорить про павуків. Що якщо її друзі також полюблять павуків? Ось чому я з нею не дружу. Неважливо, що в неї є хобі. Неважливо, що це особисте. Неважливо, що це не шкодить іншим. Це огидно. Вона огидна. Світу буде краще без павуколюбів. І я про це всім розповім. Бо ти Нацукі пише цю поему на четвертий день, якщо Протагоніст написав три поеми для неї в цьому акті Tomorrow will be brighter with me around But when today is dim, I can only look down. My looking is a little more forward Because you look at me. When I want to say something, I say it with a shout! But my truest feelings can never come out. My words are a little less empty Because you listen to me. When something is above me, I reach for the stars. But when I feel small, I don't get very far. My standing is a little bit taller Because you sit with me. I believe in myself with all of my heart. But what do I do when it's torn all apart? My faith is a little bit stronger Because you trusted me. My pen always puts my feelings to the test. I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best. My poems are a little bit dearer Because you think of me. Because you, because you, because you. Я стану твоїм пляжем Нацукі пише цю поему на четвертий день, якщо Протагоніст не написав три поеми для неї в цьому акті Your mind is so full of troubles and fears That diminished your wonder over the years But today I have a special place A beach for us to go. A shore reaching beyond your sight A sea that sparkles with brilliant light The walls in your mind will melt away Before the sunny glow. I'll be the beach that washes your worries away I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap In a way you thought had left you long ago. Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand Wash your insecurities in the salty sea And let me see you shine. Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail Set you free in my windy sail And remember the reasons you're wonderful When you press your lips to mine. I'll be the beach that washes your worries away I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap In a way you thought had left you long ago. But if you let me by your side Your own beach, your own escape You'll learn to love yourself again. Акт 2 T3BlbiBZb3VylFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ Нацукі пише цю поему на третій день, якщо Протагоніст написав дві поеми для неї в цьому акті SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5 IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0 b3AgbXlzZWxmLg Переклад: Відкрий своє третє око. Я відчуваю ніжність її шкіри ножем, як неначе це продовження мого відчуття дотику. Моє тіло майже б'ється в конвульсіях. Щось дуже слабке, глибоко кричить, щоб протистояти цьому неконтрольованому тиску. Але я можу сказати, що мене вже зіпхнули за край. Я не можу, я не можу зупинитися. Запит Нацукі Нацукі пише цю поему на четвертий день Не знаю, кому ще сказати це. Але є дещо, що мене турбує. Юрі останнім часом поводиться дійсно дивно. Ти тут всього кілька днів, а тому можеш не зрозуміти, що я маю на увазі. Але зазвичай вона не така. Вона завжди спокійна і ввічлива і уважна ... і так далі. Добре. Мені дійсно соромно, але я змушую себе забити на це. Правда в тім, що я ДІЙСНО хвилююся за неї. Але якщо я намагаюся заговорити з нею, вона злиться на мене. Я не знаю що робити. Я думаю, що ти єдиний, кого вона послухає. Я не знаю чому. Але будь ласка, постарайся що-небудь зробити. Можливо, тобі вдасться переконати її звернутися до психотерапевта. Я завжди намагалася стати для Юрі подругою, і мені боляче, що все обернулося ось так. Потім я буду ненавидіти себе за це, але прямо зараз мені все одно. Я просто відчуваю себе такою безпорадною. А тому подумай, чи можеш ти зробити щось, щоб допомогти. Я не хочу, щоб з нею сталося щось погане. Я зроблю кекси, якщо потрібно буде. Просто спробуй зробити хоч що-небудь. Що ж до Моніки... Я не знаю чому, але вона зневажливо ставиться до цього. Неначе вона просто хоче це проігнорувати. Я так зла на неї зараз, ось чому я звернулася до тебе. НЕ РОЗПОВІДАЙ ЇЙ, ЩО Я НАПИСАЛА ЦЕ!!!! Просто вдавай, що я написала для тебе дійсно гарну поему, добре? Я розраховую на тебе. Дякую, що прочитав. Category:Геймплей